marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Erik Lonnroth (Earth-616)
, | Relatives = Wise Man of Lakstad (ancestor, deceased); Sigird (ancestor, deceased); Sir Magnus (ancestor, deceased) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Green | Hair = Red | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = German | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Fighter pilot | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Garth Ennis; Glenn Fabry | First = Thor: Vikings #3 | Death = Thor: Vikings #5 | Quotation = My country is in the hands of a maniac who has sold its soul to the devil. The men I fight have come to defeat this maniac's regime. Unfortunately, in doing so, they kill hundred of German civilians every day. But, the sooner they beat us and win the war, the sooner we're rid of the regime...so...God. Just once, it would be nice to fight for something decent. | Speaker = Erik Lonnroth | HistoryText = The events of Erik Lonnroth's early life have not been recorded. By 1945, Lonnroth, then a young adult, had reached the rank of OberstleutnantThe equivalent of a Lieutenant Colonel as a member of the Luftwaffe, and was the leader of his own squadron. During an aerial battle against American forces, Lonnroth and his plane were pulled out the sky moments before his aircraft collided with a plummeting American plane, and transported to the limbo-like dimension that houses the "rivers of time". Lonnroth soon learned that he had been transported to New York City in the year 2003 by Dr. Strange in order to help Thor defeat ancient Viking warrior Harald Jaekelsson. Lonnroth further learned that he was was chosen for the task, along with Sigrid the Battlemaiden and Sir Magnus of the Dannes, because they were the distant descendants of a Norse wise man from the town of Lakstad, who had haphazardly cursed Jaekelsson and his Viking crew with a rune stone, which had left the Vikings unable to die. According to Strange's reasoning, since the blood of the wise man had powered the rune curse, the descendants of his bloodline should be able to counter the curse's power. While Sigrid and Magnus were on board with the plan, Erik found the entire story doubtful, and questioned if he was dreaming or drunk. After discussing the plan with Sigrid and Magnus, Erik decided to help in the fight, remarking that it'd "be nice to fight for something decent". Contributing his blood to a magical brew whipped up by Dr. Strange, Erik reluctantly took the potion, and headed out in his aircraft. While Thor, Sigrid and Magnus took on Jaekelsson's Vikings on the ground, Erik attacked Jaekelsson and his flying longboat near the Woolworth building. Despite numerous attempts to bring the longboat down, Erik's attacks made no impact. After a close call with a Viking arrow that crashed through his windshield, Erik tried to flee, only to have a number of Vikings jump onto his plane. Despite using a number of aerial maneuvers and his side arm, Erik was unable to remove the Vikings from his ship. As Erik parachuted away to safety, his plane crashed down into the Viking longboat, engulfing them both in a fiery explosion. Erik landed safely and rejoined his comrades in time to see Thor launch Jaekelsson's body into orbit. After saying his goodbyes to the rest of his comrades, Erik was sent back to his own time by Dr. Strange. The Rivers of Time show that Erik eventually died in combat during World War II, when his plane was blown up by Allied Forces. He was also shown to have entered Valhalla, the Norse realm of heroes, upon his death, along with Sigrid and Sir Magnus. | Powers = None. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = Messerschmitt Bf 109 fighter plane | Weapons = Luger P08 handgun | Notes = | Trivia = * Despite being in officer in the Luftwaffe, Erik is staunchly opposed to the Nazi regime. * Erik is a cigarette smoker. * According to the tally marks along the tail fin of Erik's aircraft, he has over 200 kills as a pilot. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Tobacco Smokers Category:Germans